Momo Hibiki
Momo Hibiki '''(日々気もも) is the main character of the show, Magical Momo and she is the first Magical Momo and the Magical J-Pop Star. She Attends Sakura Academy. Personally Momo is childish and a Girly Girl, She is the Cute type Magical Momo and she loves getting along. Appearance As Momo Hibiki, she have the medium size hair tied into the ponytail with the pink elastic she also wore pink hearts earrings. In winter, she wears the kawaii blue hoodie with the yellow circle that contains a smiley face and the purple skirt with pink sport shorts and white long socks she wore a pink choker. she wore the pink shoes. In the summer, Momo wore a pink T shirt and a white and blue striped shorts and wears orange shoes and purple knee length socks. Prototype As Magical Momo, she have a long blue hair with pink on bottom and her hairstyle is similar to Cure Peace from Smile Precure. She wore a pink choker. she have a Jade bow with a gold circle with a diamond on her chest. she have two jade beads on her shoulders. she wore a white knee length boots with a pink line and the jade toes and heels. Her skirt is Jade and purple. She wore a Blue top. She wore Jade bands. She have jade Diamond Earrings and the white tiara. Magical Momo As Magical Momo, her hair grew longer to waist length. A ponytail ends with two curls. Her hair color, bangs and eye color remain the same. Her ponytail is tied by a pastel pink ribbon with a bow. And she gains pink dangling heart earrings. Her outfit is composed of a pink top and pleat miniskirt. A strip of pearl pink goes down the center to accent the frilly petticoat. She gains a pink sailor bow-tie with red parts that holds the bow. The sleeves are in one, puffy-spere-shaped layers, the bottom of the short sleeve is attached to a light purple-ish pink frilly thing. And the Magical Momo Pad rests on a brown strap hanging around her waist. Momo also gains light pink shorts, a light pink choker with a red heart in the middle, pink boots with a thin red curvy thing that wraps around her boots with a pink bow in the middle, red toe, and heels. and pink arm pieces with red fabric on the wrists. History With Aino, Maiko and Nono, Haru. They were childhood friends and they love playing with each others. When meeting Mio Aoba, She was surprised! When Meeting Taiyou Hino, She said to her, "Your a Lovely Spanish Girl Like Dora Marquez!". Becoming Magical Momo She was scared to become Magical Momo but, Pepe tells her to be brave then, she become Magical Momo! Realives Hibiki, Lulu, Her mother. Hibiki, Dada Meanie, Her Dada. Hibiki, Nono Madoka, Her Little Sister. Hibiki, Ede, Her Big Sister. Hibiki, Nono, Her Eldest Brother. Hibiki, CayCay, Her Big Brother. Hibiki, Nutmeggie, Her Cat. Magical Momo '''Sparkle Shines without Meanies! Magical Momo! 輝き輝く ミーニズ なし！ マジカル もも！ Kagayaki kagayaku mīnizu nashi! Majikaru momo! Magical Momo first Appears in Episode 1 of the first season. Her power is the sweets. Her Brand is Oishii Candy. Attacks * Momo Sweets * Oishii Thunder * Nihongo Attack * Peaches Sound Meanings もも, Momo means Peach. 日々気 Hibiki means Day Spirit. Her name means Peach Day Spirit. Songs All her songs is written and sung by her voice actor. She has Duets with CureHoneyYukoOmori, Who voices Nono Madoka. Solos * Pretty Peach Sound Duets Trivia * She is 165 cm that makes her the tallest person in her team. * She loves Onigiri * She is the only Magical Momo that her voice actor is born in Canada. Gallery Main Page: Gallery Momo Hibiki Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Momos